All Monsters Attack
Maron Films |releasedate=December 20, 1969 |rating=G |budget=¥???,???,??? |boxoffice=¥260,000,000 |runningtime=70 minutes 69 minutes |designs=SoshingekiGoji ShodaiMinira ShodaiGabara ShodaiKama ShodaiHitokui |website= |previous=''Destroy All Monsters'' |next=''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' }}All Monsters Attack is a 1969 produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the tenth installment in the ''Godzilla'' series as well as the Showa series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on December 20, 1969. Plot Ichiro Miki is a highly imaginative but lonely latchkey kid growing up in urban Tokyo. Every day he comes home to his family's empty apartment. His only friends are a toymaker named Shinpei Inami and a young girl named Sachiko. Every day after school, Ichiro is terrorized by a gang of bullies led by a child named Gabara. To escape his loneliness, Ichiro fantasizes about visiting Monster Island, where he befriends Minilla, the son of Godzilla, who has the inexplicable power to change his size and speak human language. During these daydreams, Ichiro watches as Minilla deals with his own bully, a monster also named Gabara. It is through these fantasies that he learns how to face his fears and fight back. These lessons also grant him the courage to outwit two bumbling bank robbers, as well as have the guts to stand up to Gabara and his gang in a final confrontation. Staff Cast Appearances Monsters *Godzilla (SoshingekiGoji) *Minilla (ShodaiMinira) *Gabara *Kamacuras (ShodaiKama) *Maneater *Anguirus (Stock Footage) *Gorosaurus (Stock Footage) *Manda (Stock Footage) *Kumonga (Stock Footage) *Giant Condor (Stock Footage, as Giant Eagle) *Ebirah (Stock Footage) Vehicles *Red Bamboo Fighter Jet (Stock Footage) Locations *UNSC Moon Base (Stock Footage) Alternate titles *''Godzilla, Minilla, Gabara: All Monsters Attack'' (Literal Japanese title) *''Godzilla's Revenge'' (United States) *''Attack All Monsters'' (Original international title) *''Minya, Son of Godzilla'' (Alternate American title) *''The Island of the Monsters'' (La isla de los monstruos; Spain) *''The Return of Gorgo'' (Il ritorno di Gorgo; Italy) Theatrical releases *Japan - December 20, 1969 *United States - December 8, 1971 *Italy - 1969 *Portugal - January 2, 1970 U.S. release All Monsters Attack was released on December 8, 1971 by Maron Films aka UPA as Godzilla's Revenge on a double bill with Island of the Burning Damned in North American theaters. There are some minor alterations: *Dialogue is dubbed to English. *The Japanese version featured the vocal song Monster March over the opening credits, while the American version features the instrumental jazz piece "Crime Fiction" composed by Ervin Jereb. *In the American version, Minilla is called "Minya," and is given a goofy male voice, while he was voiced by a female actress in the Japanese version. In 1998 the U.S version was released by Simitar in DVD. Box office In Japan, the film sold 1,480,000 tickets. This was over a million tickets less than the previous Godzilla film, Destroy All Monsters, and it was the first Godzilla film to sell less than 2 million tickets. Reception All Monsters Attack has gained very negative reviews from Godzilla fans, considering it the weakest of all the Godzilla films. Home media releases Simitar (1998)[http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/6304911688 Amazon.com - Godzilla's Revenge (1971)] *Released: May 6, 1998 *Region: Region 1 *Language: English (Dolby Digital 1.0), English (Dolby Digital 5.1) *Format: Color, Full Screen, Letterboxed, Widescreen, NTSC *Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 70 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Classic Media (2002)[http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B000KJTGBK Amazon.com - Godzilla's Revenge] *Released: September 17, 2002 *Region: Region ` *Language: English *Format: Closed-captioned, Color, Dolby, NTSC *Other Details: 1.33:1 aspect ratio, 70 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Toho (2004) *Released: 2004 *Region: Region 2 *Language: Japanese Madman (2006) *Released: 2006 *Region: Region 4 Classic Media (2008)[http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B00125WAYQ Amazon.com - All Monsters Attack (1969)] *Released: July 1, 2012 *Region: Region 1 *Language: Japanese, English *Format: Multiple Formats, Anamorphic, Widescreen, NTSC, Color, Subtitled *Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 69 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese and American version Trivia *''All Monsters Attack'' is considered by many fans to be the worst Godzilla film, often along with the 1998 film. *Due to this film's extensive use of stock footage, it currently holds the title of the second-largest amount of kaiju footage shown in a single film, after its predecessor Destroy All Monsters. *''All Monsters Attack'' is similar to Gamera: Super Monster because both were made in the Showa era, have a large amount of stock footage, have a kid as the main protagonist, and are considered the worst in their respective series. *This is one of three films in which monsters speak. The other two are Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, though it was translated by the Shobijin, and Godzilla vs. Gigan, where Godzilla speaks to Anguirus. *Although Ichiro says Rodan lives on Monster Island, he does not make any kind of appearance in the entire movie. References Do you like All Monsters Attack? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Godzilla's Revenge es:All Monsters Attack Category:1960s films Category:Japanese films Category:Showa era - Films (Godzilla franchise)